The Belmont's Betrayal
by Servine Thistle
Summary: When Richter Belmont goes to Castlevania to face the evil Count Dracula to have his beloved, he never knew that the Count would have an attraction for him. (Richter x Dracula) Cover /art/Belmont-s-Betrayal-Cover-Art-612370127
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Richter rushed up to where his beloved was being held captive. She looked so frightened in that cell. She had her hands on the bed and she was kneeling down on the cold stone floor, praying for him. The Belmont came up to Annette with her sister Maria by her side. He used the key that a massive bird held around its neck. The same birds that he'd encountered earlier in the Ghost Ship that was haunted by the physical manifestation of Death.

She looked over her shoulder as the key turned in the lock. Frightened that it was going to be Dracula, she attempted to hide underneath the bed. It was a failed attempt though. However, she recognised those footsteps. They were not the sound of a beast. She swung her head around to find that her prayers had been answered.

Annette clung onto Richer like a desperate plea. Tears began to fall down her face and onto his soft blue clothes. He smiled and he gently pulled her head up to meet his. The two of them shared a kiss of pure passion for the other. Maria smiled as she stroked her white cat familiar that was sitting in her arms.

"I knew you would come for me Richter."

"Was there any doubt? But now comes the real moment my love. The real test of strength."  
"You're going to fight him, aren't you?"  
Richter nodded, "It's my destiny my darling. I must prove myself to my ancestors."  
"They watch over and guide the next generation. I know all of this. Hold that Holy Whip with pride my love. And, come back to me."  
"I will. Maria, take your sister to the entrance of the castle."  
"But Richter-"  
"No buts, do it. I need to face Dracula alone."  
"Ok then. Stay strong Richter."

The Belmont walked up the long staircase that lead up to the Castle Keep. His heart began to pound out of control in his chest. He was beginning to feel a little bit dizzy as he forced himself up the stairs. The human male stopped himself to give him a moment to collect his thoughts and to think up of a battle plan.

He knew from the Belmont Ghosts that Dracula's main attacks are Hell Fire, Dark Inferno and teleporting around the room. Then he transforms into a Demon or a Dragon. The fight varies after that. Trevor had to fight three forms, but he wasn't alone in his fight.

All the young Belmont had to do was jump over the fireballs and sense where he was going to teleport. If he could do that.

Only Simon could sense exactly where Dracula was going to teleport to. Richter sighed and looked up to the Castle Keep.

If the fight got too serious he could use his Hydrokinetic abilities against the Vampire. But the power wasn't as strong as Richter had hoped.

The Belmont had to use Hydro Storm first, before lifting the water off the floor and ploughing it into the enemy. He wished that Dracula hadn't have come so soon, then he would be ready. But the Count had caught the Belmont at the worst time for any Vampire Hunter. The time of marriage. He hadn't been training because Annette wanted their wedding to be perfect.

The Belmont thought that he was ready to continue and he strutted up the stairs.

He stepped into the Throne Room, with Dracula sat in his throne. The Vampire looked pretty miserable. He used his hand to keep his head from falling and he held a wine glass in the other. The Vampire smiled and he perked up from his position as the Belmont brandished out the Vampire Killer.

"Dracula! I'm here to take you out."  
"Really." he said in a collective bold voice.

The mighty Count Dracula somewhat admired this century's Belmont. He just looked so cute. With his whip and the whole trying to look serious, which wasn't working for the man.

"It's time for you to go to hell!"

The Vampire began to laugh, "You can try Belmont. I doubt you'll be able to defeat me."  
"I was trained by Simon." he pulled his arm down.

"Yes I know Belmont. That ginger douche."  
"Don't mock the dead!"

"Am I getting you angry mortal. I can feel your rage." he laughed.

"Just get your ass off that chair and fight me!"  
"Fair enough." he sipped the last bit of wine in the glass and threw it on the floor. Making the glass shatter into pieces before the Vampire teleported away.

Richter looked around for his opponent, who had reappeared behind the Belmont warrior. The human male reacted quickly to the Vampire's position and he managed to jump and whip the creature. The Vampire smiled as the Belmont fought him. Dracula purposely teleported high up into the corner of the room. Richter had no problem with this. The Belmont High Jumped up to the Vampire and whipped him again. Forcing the Vampire to fall to the ground.

Richter landed gracefully on the ground as Dracula got up from his position. The Vampire vanished again and reappeared with fireballs coming out from his cloak. The Belmont back-flipped over them.

 _'This is one athletic Belmont.'_ Dracula thought.

He hadn't seen this type of gymnastic skills on a Belmont before and the Vampire wonder where did he learn them from. It couldn't have been from the ancestors, they don't have that type of skills Either way, it was working out pretty well for the young male.

Richter held his hand up to the sky, "HYDRO STORM!"

It started to rain Holy Water inside. The logic behind that baffled the centuries old Vampire. Quickly, the Vampire vanished away from the deadly rain. He only reappeared when the rain had stopped.

"I have to admire your skills Belmont. I must say that I am a little surprised at it. The last time I saw Item Crash was in Trevor. Amazing how things get passed down."

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

"Oh really."

Dracula was just baiting the Belmont. The man was oblivious to what the Count was doing. Richter's eyes became an oceanic blue as the Holy Water on the carpet became airborne.

"Shit!" But the Vampire stayed still.

Richter made a tidal wave made of Holy Water come crashing down towards the evil Count. The water sunk back into the carpet, but there was not Dracula. Richter looked confused as the Vampire reappeared behind the Son of Belmont. Dracula grabbed the Belmont in a way so he couldn't move his arms.

"You're perfect." he whispered in the mortal's ear.

The Vampire knocked the Belmont out cold and carried his sleeping frame away.

When Richter awakened his found himself in chains...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The human struggled as he tried to break himself free from the iron chains. It was no use. He'd given up hope. He had to face the reality that he would never see Annette again. He would never see her smile, or laugh. It was a sad thought that had just became his reality. The human tried not to show any emotion in this type of situation. Any sign of weakness, the monsters would use that to their advantage and he could end up dead in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. The evil sense that flowed from the person was very familiar, but there was another with them. Someone that Richter hadn't felt before. The first was Shaft.

The Belmont lay there thinking how the evil priest was even alive. The human had killed him and sent his ghost to hell. The fact that he was still alive made whatever sanity he had left almost fly from his body.

The other was one hundred percent a witch and a dark one at that. The witch was also a woman, she wore high heels that made a loud noise on the stone floor. She entered the room first and then Shaft. Richter could only guess that Shaft was being a gentlemen, allowing the lady to enter before him.

The woman had short light lavender hair. She wore a purple feathered hat and a massive puffy princess dress to match the hat. She also carried around a large staff, so she could draw out her power from it. She was a witch.

Shaft looked at the Belmont with a massive smiled on his face.

"What does that bastard want with me? If it's my blood he can forget it."  
"No it's not that Belmont. He said that you're 'perfect.'" the witch said.

"So." Richter began to struggle again.

"There's no use in doing that Gilles put those of pretty tight."  
"Gilles?"  
"My mate and Dracula's personal favourite. Oh, I'm Actrise by the way. Lovely to meet one of the Belmont family in person."

"Nice to meet you too, I guess. Now can you be so kind as to let me go?"

"errr, no. My Lord Dracula wants to keep you here for the, well."

"Just tell me!"  
"Why aren't you eager. He wishes for you to, well I'll keep that a secret."  
"You bitch."  
"How dare you!?"  
"Bite me."

"Well, I'm not a Vampire, but his Lordship will be coming down in a bit. Tatar." she said as the two of them teleported away.

Richter lay his head back on the bed. He couldn't believe his ears. The mighty Dracula had the hots for him. The Belmont's ears perked up to the sound of the door opening again. But no one entered the room. Instead Dracula appeared right next to him. This made Richter jump out of his skin. His heart skipped a beat as the Vampire came to him. The monster that was sitting next to him smiled as the Belmont's breathing quickened in its pace. The human looked over to the Vampire and had one last attempt in breaking free. He tried using his teeth, his human jaw clamped down on the cold metal.

"Oh don't do that, you'll wreck your teeth." he pulled the Belmont's mouth away from the chains.

"Piss off."  
"You're almost as bad as Simon."  
"A strong vocabulary means people will take you seriously."  
"Is that what he told you?"

Richter's eyes darted away from the creature that lay next to him. The Belmont looked kind of sad. The Vampire stroked through his short brunette hair, but Richter immediately pulled away from his affection.

"Be nice Belmont. Can I know your first name?"  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"NO."

"You're being difficult you know."  
"I'm a prisoner in Castlevania. I have been stripped of my loved ones, my pride and my holy abilities."  
"Don't be like that."  
Richter didn't want to talk to the Vampire that lay next to him.

"Are you going to tell me were you learnt to back-flip and jump really high."  
"Why would I tell you that? If I won't even tell you my name."  
"Fair enough Belmont, but can I share something with you?"  
"erm.., I guess. I'm listening."

"Good. I don't think that you know this, but I have a son."  
"Bull."  
"No really. His name is Adrian, but Trevor know him as Alucard."  
"No way!"  
Dracula nodded his head, "His mother was a regular human."  
"You loved a mortal woman?"

He nodded, "Well, her father was one of the most powerful Sorcerers in the land, but she didn't inherit anything from him. It all passed down to our son."

"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Her name was Lisa, she was the kindest human that I had ever met. She didn't care that her husband was a Vampire. I gave up everything for her, including drinking human blood."  
"She must have been special."  
"Quite, but one day. She helped an injured man. He'd fallen off his horse, the stupid human. Anyway, she used a powerful healing herb, that only magical beings were said to know about. She got this herb off her father. She healed the man and he thanked her."  
"So what happened?"  
"Another man cried out witch and she was burned at the stake. Adrian watched his own mother burn before his eyes. This is why I plague humanity. They're lying, manipulative, misunderstanding drunks."

"I never thought that you had such a dark past. Leon always spoke highly of you because you two were close friends."  
"Did he tell you about Elizabetha?"  
Richter shook his head.

"She was my first wife, I was actually a polygamist. I was married to both Elizabetha and Lisa at the same time and I had Adrian in 1086. I became a Vampire a year before that. Elizabetha died because of an incurable illness."  
"That's horrible. So when did you become Dracula?"  
"1092. A Vampire called Walter forced Leon to kill his tainted beloved Sara in order to forge the Vampire Killer. After Leon killed Walter I had Death give me the power to absorb souls. This is known as the Power of Dominance."  
"So you absorb Walter and then what?"  
"Leon goes on a hunt for me. He killed me in 1094."  
"Adrian was eight."

Dracula nodded, "I came back to life to care for him. I couldn't bare him living in this massive castle all on his own."

"Awww."

"Master Dracula the wolves have located a human." an Axe Amour said.

Dracula arose from the bed and he was about to leave when, "It's Richter."  
"I'm glad to have share this story with you Richter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Belmont lay in his chains, still confused as to why Dracula had shared that story with him. The human looked up at the celling, his eyelids began to droop over his eyes and the sweet feeling of sleep soon consumed him.

 _ **"The hell?" Richter said, "Annette?"**_  
 _ **"Hi honey."**_  
 _ **"Is this a dream?"**_  
 _ **When she shook her head, those blonde locks swung so gracefully and they cut through the air.**_  
 _ **"Maria found a witch to help me contact you telepathically."**_  
 _ **"Ok, what do you want to tell me?"**_  
 _ **"I just want to know that you're safe."**_  
 _ **"I'm alive, but I'm in what looks like a fancy bedroom."**_  
 _ **"Should I send Maria?"**_  
 _ **Richter held onto his lover tightly, "Dracula is planning something and I am involved. I don't know how. Just leave Maria out of this for now."**_  
 _ **"I should have told you this before I was captured. I'm pregnant."**_  
 _ **"What? Really? That's great news. I shall return to you my love, I promise."**_  
 _ **"Ok." she said cheerfully, "I'm calling him Matthew."**_  
 _ **"That's a nice name, but what if its a girl."**_  
 _ **"I'll think of a name later,...Maybe, Gwendolyn."**_  
 _ **Richter smiled at his fiancée. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.**_

When Richter woke up he realised that the chains were gone. Except for the one that was attached to his neck. He looked around his new surroundings, he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. The Belmont felt his heart sink to the deepest pits of his chest as an Axe Amour came into the room. Richter felt along his belt, no Vampire Killer. Panic surged through Richter as the Axe Amour came closer to him. The human had to improvise. As the creature came closer to him, the Belmont High Jumped into the air. However, the chain wasn't long enough for the height of the jump. Richter felt an extremely painful yank in his neck, before he came back down into the Axe Amour's arms.  
"You really shouldn't do that Belmont, you ok?"

Richter's breathing had quickened from the sudden tug back. The monster that was holding him seemed to be friendly. The Axe Amour gently put the human down and he unlocked the chain from the wall. The monster gripped the end pretty tight. He was really a prisoner here.

The Axe Amour led him into a part of the castle that he'd never been in before. It was a garden area, with beautiful white roses, various colours of tulip and Venus Weeds. Richter sensed their presence immediately. He felt threatened by the plant monster. He felt so vulnerable without any of his weapons and he didn't have a clue where Dracula had hid them. He probably destroyed the Vampire Killer, the only known weapon that stands a chance against the Vampire.

But the Venus Weeds didn't strike. Their eyes stared him down, but when they realised that he wasn't a threat, they smiled and offered him their hand. The Axe Amour let go of the end of the chain and he walked out of the garden.

Richter allowed the Venus Weed's hand. She pulled him up into her beautiful petals and she proceeded to take his clothes of. She used one of her vines to fold the clothes up and place them neatly on the grass. The two Venus Weeds smiled at the mortal's now naked frame. The white petalled Weed grabbed a jug of water and poured it over Richter's body.  
"You're kind, but I don't need one."  
"Thank you Lord Belmont, all that fighting must have made you all tired. Please, allow us to give you a relaxing bath and massage."  
"Alright, can I know your names."  
"I'm Aka." the crimson petalled one said.  
"And I'm Alba." the white petalled one said.

Aka poured over some green thick liquid. She rubbed it into his hair and Alba lathered up so soap, she stared to rubbed his whole body with it. It was actually quite relaxing. Richter lay on one of Aka's giant petals as the two Venus Weeds soaped the Belmont up. Alba flipped Richter over and began to massage his back.  
"Ah."  
"Nice, isn't it?" Aka said as she continued to wash his hair.

The Belmont was to relaxed to replay back to the Venus Weed. She smiled as his human body began to feel more like jelly. Alba grabbed a second jug of water from the fountain that was next to her. She poured the water over Richter soapy relaxed body. His body shivered as the cool water hit his smooth skin. The two of them flipped his over onto his back and they stared to feed him fruits, mainly pineapple and grapes.

Dracula wandered into the garden, to find Richter happily being fed. He smiled at the sight.  
"See Castlevania can be a nice place Belmont."  
Richter looked over to the Vampire, he instinctively pulled one of Aka's leaves to cover himself.  
"You're ok with two Venus Weeds seeing you naked, but not another man."  
"You just caught me by surprise. So why did you order the Axe Amour to bring me here?"  
"I thought you deserved a little bit of luxury for all of your troubles."  
"Right...Have you come here to check up of me?"  
"Maybe... I was just making sure these two didn't drown you."  
"He's fine my Lord." Aka said.  
"I have an idea, maybe you should teach him how to use his Hydrokinetic abilities." Alba said.  
"I agree. What do you think Richter?"  
"I'm going to be taught by you?"  
"No, I can't use water. Shaft or Actrise can teach you."  
"I would prefer Actrise."  
"Alright then. I'll let you get finished off here then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 _(3 years later)_

Richter sat on Dracula's throne with a wine glass in his left hand. The creatures of the night have treated him like royalty and he still had no idea why. The Count was planning something, even if the Belmont warrior had developed a soft spot for the Vampire. Dracula had made him into the new Lord of Castlevania. The Vampire would vanish way to God knows where, leaving Richter to take care of the place. Which he handled pretty well. He took another sip from the glass and he swirled the crimson liquid around in the glass.

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a bat flying in and landing on the back of the throne. The bat was huge. It was completely black, a part from its red underwings. It flew off the back of the throne and Richter stood up. The bat was the same height as the Belmont's thigh.

The bat transformed back into a human shape, Dracula. The taller man smiled at the Belmont warrior. Dracula grabbed Richter by the waist and pulled the human towards him. The human looked confused as to what his intentions were. The Vampire brought his head down to passionately kiss the human. Richter seemed quite shocked at first, but he didn't deny what his body carved for. Their kiss became heated with the lust radiating from each other.

Dracula put his hands underneath Richter's white shirt and began to stroke his chest.

The Belmont felt a strange surge of pleasure stab through this body. Dracula smiled at his new lover's reaction to his cool hand.  
"err...My Lord?" an Axe Amour said as he entered the room.  
Dracula sighed, "What is it?"  
"A human has ventured into the castle's boarders."  
"Kill him."  
"No! I won't stand for it." Richter said, "Let me deal with him, he's probably lost."  
"Alright."  
"Thank you." Richter said and he kissed Dracula's lips.

The human lay at the outskirts of the castle. Richter came over to him. He was an artist. He was a short man with long gingery blond hair. He came with a sketchbook and paints. Richter smiled as he approached him.  
"What are you doing?" the Belmont said.  
The sudden sound of another voice made the man jump in surprise, "Oh, I'm painting this castle."  
"Do you know the name of that castle?"  
The man shook his head, "I know it's a very old castle."  
"It's Castlevania."  
"No, I thought the castle collapsed after Richter Belmont killed Dracula."  
Richter stood next to the man with his arms crossed, "I would leave if I were you."  
"Why are you a hunter? I love the coat by the way."  
"Thanks and yes I am a hunter. It's too dangerous, I can't allow a nice person to die."  
"If you don't mind me asking, but, are you Richter?"  
The Belmont sighed, "Yes."  
"Then why isn't Dracula dead."  
"I'm a prisoner, what you didn't notice the chain?"  
"How long is that?"  
"Not very, there's an Axe Amour holding the end."  
"You poor man. Alright, I shall leave. Thank you for your concern."  
The man got up off the grass and headed up to the Town of Yomi. Richter sighed and looked back at the chain. Even though he was being treated like royalty, he still felt like a mutt that had the occasional stroke behind the ear.

Richter returned back into the throne room about two hours after the artist had left. Dracula sat in the throne waiting for him. The Vampire jestered the Axe Amour to give the end of Richter's chain to him and then to leave the room. Richter looked at the Vampire with his eyes full of sadness as the chain was passed over to the Vampire and the Axe Amour left. Dracula grabbed Richter and lifted him up. The Vampire carried him into the bedroom and he placed him on the bed. Dracula watched him get changed into his night clothes and the Vampire kissed him on the forehead as Richter got into the bed. Dracula padlocked the end of the chain to one of the bed posts and he left the room.

The door locked.

Richter lay in the bed thinking about the artist, at least his life was safe.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Is he ready yet my Lord?" Actrise asked.  
"I should think so. We had our first proper kiss today."  
"Cute, oh he's ready. Shouldn't we ask him first?"  
"I'm not too sure how he will react to it."  
"Tell him, the if he reacts bad I'll erase his memory."  
"Fine, just not too much."  
"Just tell him."

The door unlocked.

Richter's sleepy eyes opened to the sudden break of silence. The door creaked open as Dracula walked into the room. The Vampire smiled as he came to sit on the bed.  
"How are you doing my darling?"  
"I was just dropping of, but it's ok. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Yes, erm...I would like you to be my mate."  
"MATE!" Richter chocked.  
"Yes, if you need time to think I understand."  
"No, no. It was just the initial shock of the question Drac."  
"Please don't call me that, call me Mathias."  
"Ok, was that your human name?"  
"Yes, so what do you say?"  
Richter brought his body up so he could kiss Mathias. The Vampire welcomed the kiss and the two of them share a kiss of pure passion for the other. Until, Mathias broke it.  
"There's just one last question my love."  
"Go on."  
"I would like you to bare my children."  
"Is that even possible!?"  
"I had a Sorcerer, his name was Cornelius. He was Lisa's father. He was so corrupt by his black magic that he created all sorts of wacky spells. One of them being the one that can get a man pregnant. It takes around about a year before you can actually have children. The spell has to change a lot of things."  
"How much stuff?"  
"You'll be fine. It won't change that much, you'll still be male. If that's what you're worried about?"  
Richter looked around the room for a second before giving his answer, "Ok."  
"Excellent." he said as he used his strength to break Richter's collar.  
"Why?"  
"You don't need that thing anymore my love. Now come, I shall take you to Actrise."

The witch sat in the Long Library, reading to some Student witches. She read out some old texts that were in Latin from a dusty book that was about to fall a part. Mathias walked into the room first and the older witch stood up. She excused herself from her class and took the Vampire's hand.  
The three of them found a privet area to perform the spell. Richter lay on a table, whilst Actrise got everything together. He lay flat on the table as Actrise began to charge her magic to preform the spell. She placed her hands over the Belmont's abdomen. She began to chant some ancient Latin as a black light came from her hands.  
"There it's complete." she said as Mathias smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _(1 year later)_

Little Matthew was now four and he was beginning to show sighs of a lack of a father figure. He was disobedient towards his mother and poor Annette couldn't stand it. She got tired of waiting for Richter. So she decided to marry another man. It was hard at first, her mind was set on if Richter was ok. She even asked the witch to contact his through telepathy, but she couldn't reach him.

Annette got worried when the witch said that, but she knew in her heart that Richter wouldn't give up a fight so easily.

She looked around the park that she was in, a good place to see Castlevania. It was still there. Annette knew that Richter was either dead or still being kept prisoner there. She grabbed Matthew and she headed for home.

"Maria!"  
"Yes sister?"  
"I want you to go after Richter."  
"But you're married now, you don't need to-" she stopped herself, "What the hell am I saying? Ok, I'll take the horse."  
"Thank you, I just want to know that he's ok."  
"That's fine sister." she said as she grabbed her coat and left the house.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Richter awoke from his slumber with Mathias lying next to him. The Vampire smiled as he grabbed the mortal around the waist. The human smiled in return and he turned over to face his lover. Mathias pulled himself on top of Richter and he lay on the human's belly.

"I guess I'm ready to have your baby."  
"Oh yes, my love. You're all moist inside and your scent is so sweet. Of course I shall only do this if you want me to."

"Go ahead."

M rated part finally coming up, after 4 chapters of teasing

Richter smiled as the Count began to take his cape off. The Vampire unbuttoned Richter's white bed clothes as the mortal forced their lips together. The kiss was so full of the mortal's lust for the Vampire. The two of them broke away so Mathias could take his top off and Richter's eyes became filled with sexual desire. Mathias started to run his long cold fingers down the warm soft skin on Richter's chest and a quite moan escaped from him.

The Vampire pulled out a pair of giant bat wings. They were red underneath and the top of the wings were black, much like his bat form. When they relaxed, Richter put his tongue to them. His hot tongue on his cool hypersensitive wings made the Vampire to cry out and flap the wings in sheer pleasure. The human continued to lick the new limbs that came from his lover's back. However, Mathias couldn't stand for this level of pleasure that coursed through his body. He grabbed the Belmont's jaw and he pulled it up to his own. Sealing a passionate kiss from the other man. The Vampire slowly moved his hands down Richter's body. As the mortal's heart began to increase how fast it pumped Richter's blood around his body, Mathias pulled down the human's thin night trousers.

Mathias moved his hands again and he grabbed onto his lover's length. The feeling of that cool hand on his manhood made the Belmont give out a pleasurable cry. The Vampire slowly pulled down his own trousers, releasing his own erect length. The Vampire smiled at the mortal that lay underneath him as he opened his legs. Mathias moved Richter's legs over the Vampire's shoulders to give him access to the mortal.

The look on his lover's face was shock, but it soon turned to a more lustful grin as Mathias gently ran his cold fingers along Richter's face. The Vampire positioned himself and began to thrust into the human that lay underneath him.

Richter allowed his cries to come out, this drove Mathias the attempt to bury himself deep into his lover. The mortal's cries became louder and more painful with every thrust.

"Harder!" Richter screamed.

Mathias obeyed to his lover's commands by thrusting into his moist cavern with some force. Richter let out another scream as Mathias allowed the mortal's legs to drop from his shoulders. The Vampire's hands gripped onto the human's hips as he thrust into him again. The thrusts had now picked up in pace and how much force was put into the drive into Richter's cavern. Richter's legs had clamped themselves around Mathias and his arms had dropped onto the bed. His whole body was now screaming for more.

Mathias' nails began to dig into the human's soft tender skin as he was beginning to put his Vampiric strength into the shoves. The moment when Richter felt the Vampire's dangerous grip increase, he attempted to speak. He tried to tell Mathias to slow it down a little, but the worlds didn't come through. They just sounded like a moan of pleasurable cute noise.

Mathias smiled and he began lick at Richter's chest as he put his hands on the mattress. His new mate screamed out in pleasure as the Vampire's chilly tongue ran its way down his chest. Richter managed to gain some feeling back in his arms and he gracefully grabbed onto one of the wings. He began to slowly stroke them in the most seductive manner possible.

The wings started to violently flap to the feeling of pleasure as Mathias thrust into Richter. His moans became intense lustful cries for the Vampire. Then Mathias released his essence into Richter. His body went completely ridged as he felt the Vampire's seed enter into his body. He felt the last ounce of bliss before Mathias kissed his mate and exited from his body.

Richter was completely out of breath, his breathing has become quickened sharp short breaths as Mathias lay on the bed next to him, in pretty much the same condition. The two of them looked at each other and Richter hugged onto Mathias' naked frame. The Vampire smiled as his mate held onto him tightly as he breathing began to slow down.

"I love you." Richter said quietly.

Mathias couldn't help but smile at that, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _(3 months later)_

The Belmont woke up from a pleasant slumber. He realised that his Vampire lover wasn't next to him. It wasn't a massive deal. Mathias can vanish into a mist whenever he wants. Richter got up from his bed, got changed and freshened himself up. When he walked out of the room there was an Axe Amour standing guard outside. The man rolled his eyes as he continued to walk down the long corridor.

He came over to the throne room and sat on the chair. Watching over the castle could be a total bore sometimes. Richter heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room. He knew who is was.

Shaft entered the room with a massive grin on his face. He began to laugh as Richter looked at the dark priest.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"Oh nothing Belmont. The Lord went out hunting."  
"In the daytime?"  
"Vampires only loose their powers during the day, they don't explode. I though you would have known that."  
"Everyone just assumed that they came out at night because they were allergic to the sun. There were many different theories that floated around the town. Some were myths, like people thought that Vampires became blind at sunrise."  
"Very strange, humans don't know what to believe anymore."

"Yeah, so when will he be back?"  
"That depends my Lord. He's been gone since dawn. The sun has fully risen in the sky and all the monsters are asleep."  
"Alright you are dismissed."  
"Thank you my Lady."  
Richter quickly arose from his seat and whipped the priest with his whip. Shaft cried out in pain as the whip cracked on his back.

"Where did you find it?"  
"In the Mabel Gallery."

"I thought Mathias would have destroyed it." Shaft continued to move out from the room as Richter put the whip back on his belt. He heard the sound of mist coming from behind him as Mathias materialised behind him. The Vampire gently grabbed onto Richter's abdomen and he lightly pressed down. He'd been checking him weekly for any sighs. Mathias gasped.

"Honey, you're having a baby!"

"What? We are?"  
Mathias nodded as Richter kissed his lover on the lips.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Maria sighed as she stood in front of the door to Castlevania. She knew that Richter was still in there. Why else would the castle still be standing? She put her hands on her hips and gave one last sigh.

 _'Hey girl.'_

"Simon? What are you doing here?"  
 _'We're here for support my friend.'_

"Well, that's sweet, but shouldn't you be with Richter or Matthew?"

 _'I've co-ordinated everyone, so yeah. There is a Belmont in there. It's Soleiyu. I knew I shouldn't have relied on that wasteful piece of shit.'_

"Simon, he's your ancestor."

 _'I know, doesn't mean he's not useless.'_

Maria sighed again, "Have you been in there to check on Richter?"  
 _'No, there seems to be a type of barrier that was on this place. It's been removed for now, but I don't know how long for.'_

"Fair enough, I guess you want to come along then?"  
 _'Derr. I want to make sure my descendent is ok.'_

"Alright then. May my guardians protect us old friend."

 _'More like, dead friend.'_ he said as the spirit perched himself on the woman's shoulder and the two of them walked in.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Trevor flew into a familiar area, the Abandoned Castle Ruins. The place collapsed in 1479 with the Belmont helping a Devilforge Master Hector. The silver hair man annoyed Trevor to no end with the dark presence that the Belmont picked up every time he came anywhere near the man. However, Hector proved himself to be a strong and trustworthy ally to the Belmont.

The ruins were a little hard to navigate through, but Trevor found what he was looking for. The Belmont ghost phased through a fancy wooden coffin, where an old friend slept.

The glow that Trevor illuminated was enough of a light to wake the Dhampir out from his 321 year nap. His eyes adjusted to the light that Trevor gave off and he opened the lid of the coffin. His old friend landed in his gloved hand as the Son of Dracula woke himself up.

"Trevor?"

 _'S'up Alucard.'_

"What are you doing here? And why have you awakened me?" he said calmly.

 _'Well, your father came back.'_

"Typical."

 _'And the current Belmont went to stop him, but there was a complication.'_

"Go on."  
 _'He was taken captive.'_

"What!? How long has he been there for?"

 _'Four years.'_

"He would be a corrupt mortal. That castle can do strange things to a human's mind if they have been in there for too long."

 _'Are you going to come and help?'_

"You Belmonts could never do too many things on your own. Alright Trevor, I shall help this Belmont. A friend to a friend."  
 _'Thanks Alucard.'_

"How about you stay with me? We could do some catching up on the way."

 _'Sure.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Alucard sped into the castle with the speed of a bullet. Trevor had never seen the Dhampir move so quick. The Belmont couldn't count how many times he nearly fell from Alucard's shoulder.

The two of them arrived in the castle corridor. The enemies that inhabited the area weren't a challenge for the Dhampir. All was well, until Death appeared.

The Belmont spirit knew this foe all too well. The physical manifestation of Death has always wanted to throw all of the Belmont ghosts down to hell. But they were all to persistent to go, plus they were bound to this earth. They could only truly ascend if Dracula's soul left this world. That was Leon Belmont's dying wish and Death granted it, now he regrets it.

"Out of the way Death." Alucard said.

"No, well if I did then you won't be getting this back." he held up Soleiyu in his hand.

 _ **'Hi guys.'**_

 _'You really are useless.'_

"Give the Belmont back. What has he done to you?"

"He's still here."  
 _ **'Please let me go, I'll leave Richter alone.'**_

 _'Is he ok?'_

 _ **'I didn't find him.'**_

 _'Damn, so Death what was with the barrier?'_  
"Shaft put it on to stop ghosts and intruders, but now we have both."

"You can blame Shaft for it. Now let Soleiyu go."

"I'll make you a deal my young Prince. You can have the Belmont if you leave this castle."

"Fine."

Death threw the ghost to Alucard, who gave the skeleton a grin. The Dhampir jumped into the air and gave the flying bag of bones a hard punch. Death's black feathers went everywhere as he was flung into the stone wall. The skeleton smiled at the Dhampir and he flew away from his Prince.

 _ **'Thank you.'**_

"It be best if you left the castle."

 _ **'Ok, by the way Simon is in here with Maria.'**_

 _'Nice to know that girl is still fighting.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My Lord Belmont, Dracula has left the castle."

Richter sighed at the Axe Amour that told him this news. Mathias leaves at the worst times and there are intruders in the castle at the moment.

The Belmont warrior knew that the intruders were getting close to the throne room. He could sense Maria's strange power and the other was a Vampire. One of Mathias' own kin was out to stop him. It didn't quite add up, but Richter didn't really care. He picked up the Vampire Killer from the arm of the throne and he arose from his chair.

"Would you like me to accompany you my Lord?"

"A little back-up never hurt."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Trevor flew ahead of Alucard to see what kind of monsters Dracula was throwing at his old friend. The path ahead seemed to be clear enough. It was only full of crows, winged skeletons and a few Nemesis. The two of them made it all the way up to the chapel, when the door slammed shut and the massive creature revealed itself.

The sound of claws scratching at the stone floor was the first thing to penetrate the Dhampir's ears. It was soon followed by the sound of horse hooves, then the beast screeched into the sky as the light from the windows shone onto its crimson fetchers. A Hippogryph. It was bigger than the Dhampir, which was kind of hard, when Alucard is around six foot five. The beast fired a lightning blast from its beak. Alucard jumped out of the way and he slashed the beast with its sword. Trevor attempted to distract the beast, by flying right in front of its face. This worked and Alucard gave the beast a second slash whilst it was trying to attack a ghost.

The creature screamed as the sword slashed threw its gorgeous feather and cutting its delicate skin.

But the creature wasn't down yet, it flew up into the air and it gave Alucard another lightning stream. The Dhampir moved at the speed of a bullet and he dodged out of the way. He allowed his massive bat wings to come out from underneath his cape and he slashed the Hippogryph along its back, whilst he was still airborne.

The creature fell to the ground in a pile of feathers and blood.

Then he heard the sound of clapping.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Richter, where have you been?" Mathias said.

"More like where have you been? This Axe Amour told me that you left."  
"I have to hunt somehow." he said as he grabbed onto Richter's hips and pulled his closer to him.

The mortal gave the Vampire a kiss as Mathias' hands worked their way under Richter's white shirt. The Vampire was working his way up to Richter's chest, when he felt something. Mathias broke the kiss and looked into Richter's icy blue eyes as the human smiled.

"How long have you know?"

"What?...Oh, about the baby, about a month. After the morning sickness kicked in."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, but why didn't you tell me?"  
"This is the first time that I have seen you in a while, I haven't been given the chance Mathias. So, what are you hoping for?"

"I don't really care my love, we'll love it all the same."  
"You're right." he said as Mathias kissed him.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

A woman stood at the exit to the room. She wore a massive smile on her face as Alucard looked at her. But then the Dhampir noticed something on her shoulder and Trevor flew right over to it. Simon flew off the woman and the two ghosts started to fight. Maria grabbed onto Simon and Alucard smiled at her.  
"I guess you two will never get along." she said.

 _ **'He's a dick.'**_ Simon said.

 _'He's an ass and a douche.'_

"You're acting like school boys. Now be nice or I'm calling your mothers."

"At least someone knows how to make them stop, I didn't know that Simon was with you though."  
"He was hiding in my hair. By the way Alucard, you haven't seen a man called Richter Belmont?"  
Alucard shook his head, "But that was why Trevor woke me up."  
"I guess all the spirits are worried about him."  
 _ **'Why wouldn't we be Maria!'**_

 _'Cool it.'_

"Stop it, how about we team up to find Richter?"

"Alright." the Dhampir said.

 _'Alucard, I'm not staying with him.'_

"Do you want to help?"

 _'Yes.'_

"Simon is just as experienced as you are, so having two Belmont ghosts is better. You will just have to put the fighting to one side for now."

 _ **'Fine by me, he's just mad cuz he couldn't beat my sexy ass in the Time Rift.'**_

"Stop it!" Maria shouted, "Both me and Richter are sick of this petty fighting. Just stop, you're grown ghost men. Suck up and deal with it."

"Ok, teaming up would be a good idea."

 _ **'Finally, I get to send sometime with you.'**_ Simon flew over to Alucard and kissed his lips.

The Dhampir grabbed onto Simon's ghostly frame as the two of them shared a mutual moment. Their kiss soon became pretty heated as the small little kisses turned into passionate desperate needs for each other. Maria smiled and sat down on the stone floor as Trevor turned from his orb form into a transparent human form, which was the form that Simon was kissing Alucard in. The brown haired Belmont sat down by Maria and allowed the two love birds to share their moment. They had been a part for 200 years.

"So why doesn't Simon like you?"

'He's jealous, all of the other Belmonts have their wives to comfort them. You see when the wife of a Belmont passes she has the option of staying on this plain or going to heaven. Simon's wife Linda didn't because she found out that he was originally homosexual before he married her. She wasn't happy with him and she left him and she took their children with her.'

"How old were the kids?"

 _'His kids were only nine years old and Simon had only just recovered from all the affects from his cursing.'_

"So he went to find Alucard again?"

Trevor sighed, _'He did, but he never found him. The two of them are Vampiric mates and Alucard can pretty much feel what Simon can. He can also channel his Perception ability, but only when he's touching him.'_

"What happened to Simon?"

 _'He was extremely depressed and the church forced him to continue Vampire hunting. Some days he would return exhausted because he would have had to have done two lots of work.'_

"Why?"

 _'Have you heard of the Vampire Hunting League?'_

Maria shook her head, "But I have heard of the Order of Ecclesia."

 _'Think of the league kind of like them. They're a secret organisation that deals with Supernatural activity. The best hunting families belong to the league, it was originally set up in 1052 by a_ _hunter called Edward Bradley.'_

"Should I join?"  
 _'Your father was a member. Anyway, Simon was given a lot of double jobs and he was tasked with fighting a female Werewolf in 1780. The wolf had massive claws.'_

"And it killed him."

 _ **'Can we NOT talk about my downfall please!'**_

"Too many bad memories." Alucard said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alucard and Maria came into a coliseum. The two Belmonts, who were now both in a transparent looking human form, looked around the room in amazement. Alucard was the first to set foot onto the sand of battle. The place wasn't quite like he remembered it.

The arena used to look a lot cleaner than it is now, back a time when Dracula cared for how his slaughter areas looked. He noticed the blood that was splattered all over the wall was fresh. He ran over to it and sniffed the blood. Not human. The Dhampir let out a sigh of relief when he found that out.

Suddenly the sound of a door shutting broke the silence of the area. The sound echoed off the walls, making the sound louder than it actually was. Richter came to sit on the chair that Dracula used to view the fights in.

"RICHTER!" Maria screamed.

"Hello, I hope you enjoyed your stay but you're going to have to leave."

"Richter listen to me! This isn't like you, what has gotten in to you!?"

 _ **'He's gone mad Maria.'**_

"Open the gates, I want to watch them suffer."

"RICHTER!"  
"Are you begging Maria?"

 _'Douche.'_

"Maria Simon is right, the dark power of this castle has corrupted him. I'm sorry."

'Sorry! We're helping me descendent!'

"Goodness Sweetpea, alright then. Open your gates Richter, we're ready to face any monster you throw at us."

"Alright then."

The sound of metal door opening filled the room. Two doors at opposite ends of the room opened and released two different monsters. One had a Werewolf. It snarled and growled as the doors opened, allowing it to come onto the battlefield. The other had a Minotaur. It swung its axe into the sand as its hooves stomped onto the sand.

"I'll take the Minotaur, you take the Werewolf." Alucard said.

The Minotaur was the first to attack. It swung its axe in Maria's direction, but she dodged out of the way and Alucard slashed its chest. Both the Belmont spirits went into orb form because they had no weapons. Simon possessed Alucard's sword, which made the blade set a blaze with his Pyrokinetic abilities. Trevor went into Maria's body and he sat were her heart would be, he allowed his power to be distributed to her entire body. Which made her doves glow in a white and blue aura.

Alucard attacked the Minotaur with his new flame sword. The creature fell back and lost its footing, but it soon got back up. The beast retaliated with a axe slash to Alucard, but his wings allowed him to back-dash further so he could dodge more efficiently.

Maria's birds hit the Werewolf and with every strike, the creature yelped in pain from Trevor's holy powers. The Werewolf was a lot faster than the woman and it managed to slash her on the arm, before she allowed her birds to attack again.

The Minotaur began to slash at thin air, as it was failing to hit the Dhampir opponent. He attacked the Minotaur with the flame sword and he stabbed the creature right in its heart. Maria grabbed a dagger from her belt and she managed to get the Werewolf on the floor. She stabbed the massive mutt in its heart as it howl in pain.

"Hum, I'm impressed." Richter said.

"Richter please, just come home." Maria pleaded.

"No, why should I? I'm treated like royalty here. Why would I return to _that_ life?"  
"Because Annette loves you." a tear fell from her eye and Richter gave out a small snicker.

"You should leave here Belmont. Before the castle takes complete hold of you." Alucard said as the two spirits came out from the weapons that they were in.

 _'You've gone too far Richter.'_

 _ **'As your ancestors were are here to guide you away from this kind of stuff.'**_

"Well you're doing a pretty shit job."

 _ **'Bastard!'**_

"Simon calm it. Richter please, Dracula is planning something with you and I don't like it."

"Oh so first the reason why you wanted me back was because of Annette and now it's Dracula. Make up your mind woman!"

"Oh Richter..."

"I'll be seeing you lot later, I've go some things that need taking care of."

The Belmont arose from his chair and walked out from the coliseum, "RICHTER!" Maria screamed.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Mathias slowly moved his hands down to his lover's swollen middle. The Vampire smiled as Richter's soft eyes gazed into his own, but what he saw frightened the creature of the night. A slight purple tinting in the Belmont's iris. The Vampire knew what this meant, Castlevania had taken its toll on the poor human's mind and soul. He has been corrupt. The Vampire wanted his human mate in the castle, but because he wasn't a monster. The castle's dark aura would soon take him and corrupt him until he was completely insane, just like the Dark Sorcerer Cornelius.

"So, have the intruders gone then my love?"  
"No, but your son and my ancestors are with the woman."  
"Damn it Adrian! I thought he left this castle for good."  
"Maybe this is your chance to bring him back to your side."  
"That...Is a brilliant idea." he said giving the Belmont a kiss on the lips.

"I'm full of them today."  
"I only have to agree with you." he smiled.

Richter suddenly felt a short sharp pain in his side. The baby just kicked. He didn't make a drama show out of it like most people do. He just continued to smile at Mathias, hoping that the Vampire didn't feel the kick too.

"You better get some rest my love."  
"What? I feel fine."  
"When a mortal says that they're feeling fine, they are actually feeling anything _but_ fine."  
"What?"  
"Just trust me. I've had a pregnant other-half before. I have experience."  
"Alright then, love."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **'I'm feeling it now.'**_

"Sweetpea, how about you float next to me?"  
 _ **'Why was I getting too far away?'**_

"Kind of."

 _ **'Alright.'**_

Trevor started to laugh at the homosexual couple's odd chemistry. The two of them clicked and they were sweet to each other, but it was just the fact that Trevor was seeing the couple interact together. It, it just seemed odd to him. But he did have a wife before he died, but so did Simon. The older ghost tried not to dwell on it too much, as the four of them came up to the long staircase that lead to Dracula's Throne Room.

All of them were shocked to find Richter sitting in the throne and not Dracula. He slouched in the chair like it was his new bed. Alucard was the first of them to stand up to the Belmont that sat before them. Maria's emotions would get in the way of the fight and the woman knew that. So the Dhampir took up his Grandfather's sword and was prepared to fight the Belmont warrior.

"I'll give you a chance Belmont. You can either fight or come peacefully."  
"I don't think you should fight me Dhampir."  
"And why not?"

Out of the blue, Alucard was flung across the room by an unknown force. He got straight back up and the monster was revealed. His father misted behind his son and grabbed the Dhampir. But Alucard grabbed his father's cape and flung the massive Vampire over. He landed flat on his back and Richter got up from his casual position on the throne. The Belmont raced over to the Vampire's aid. Even if he didn't need it. The intruders of the castle were shocked at what they saw.

Richter had fallen in love with Dracula. Both of the ancestral spirits flew over to their descendent and slapped his face, but Dracula Telekinetically force the spirits to go threw the wall.

"What did you do that for?" Richter said, his tone sounded angry.

"They were attacking you my love."  
"So, they're my ancestors. They're meant to guide and protect me."

Richter mumbled.

"Honey, you don't need them."  
 _ **'Of course he does.'**_ Simon flew back through the wall and Trevor soon followed.

"Away with you!" Dracula clenched his fist and both of the spirits felt a tremendous amount of pain rush threw their undead bodies.

"What the-? Mathias! What are you doing?"  
"He's destroying their souls Richter." Alucard said as he gave his father a firm slap, "Leave my mate alone!"

"You leave mine then."  
"What?" Maria said.

"You know mortals can't stay here for excessive amounts of time."  
"Your mother didn't just fine."  
"Yeah, with regular visits to the local town. You have kept Richter here for almost five straight years. Do you have any idea what that could have done to him!?"

 _ **'Holy shit.'**_

"I'm fine."  
 _'No you're not.'_ Trevor hit Richter on the back of the head.

Knocking the Vampire Hunter clean out.

"Richter!" Dracula said, "You'll pay for that!"

At that moment the Count transformed.

It was a devilish version of himself. His normal body was situated in the middle of his new transformation. It had giant claws and hands. It was completely black and had gigantic crimson bat wings. This new form had a total of six new heads ranging from bald raptor heads to fish heads. There was also the body of a winged woman in there too.

The intruders were horrified and they were glad that Richter wasn't awake to see what his lover had become. The Count laughed as Maria was finding it difficult to keep her food down and in her stomach. The two Belmont spirits moved Richter's unconscious frame out of the way.

Alucard was the first to strike the monster that stood before them. Maria jumped up into the air soon after him, after she had sorted herself out first.

The Dhampir Prince slashed at one of the creature's many heads, in an attempt to put an end to it. Dracula attacked. His giant bear paw slashed the two of them to the ground like a frail stick. The older Vampire laughed at their failed attempt.

"Now what Alucard?"

"Simon, Trevor, lend us your power."  
 _'Fair enough.'_

 _ **'I don't particularly like being used like this love.'**_ Simon said as his spirit sunk into Alucard's sword.

"It won't be for long my love."

Alucard's sword lit ablaze again and Maria's birds shone in a divine white light. Dracula still laughed at this new boost of power that his opponents had just obtained. Three of the Vampire's heads began to charge a pentagram attack. The two of them move out of the way before it was fully charged.

The Count grunted at this miss and attacked the two of them with his bear hands. The Vampire clapped his two claw hands together, trapping Maria inside. Alucard managed to jump over them, he could travel faster than a bullet. Sadly Maria was never going to be as fast as the Dhampir, but she was fast for a mortal.

"DARK METAMORHOSIS!"

The Dhampir's whole body was cloaked with a devilish dark red aura as he was new twice as fast and twice as strong. Alucard sliced through one of Dracula's hands to free Maria. The hands that were clamped shut, opened in the pain from Alucard's strike.

"Fine then, two can play at this game, DARK METAMORHOSIS!"

Alucard totally forgot that his father could use the same spells as him. Begs the question as to why he never used them on any of the Belmonts. Dracula's whole body became covered in a red aura as well. It was all really intimidating for Alucard. Maria got up from the floor and she attacked with her glowing white birds. Dracula didn't even flinch at her strike.

She tried her spirit cat, red bird and the dragon, but nothing seemed to work. Until, she charged all of her power into the red bird and it arose into the air as a beautiful Phoenix that shot fire from its beak. Dracula got the full force of this blast and he counter struck with the pentagram attack again. Only this time, it hit.

The powerful beam shot threw the Phoenix and it struck the young woman on the ground. She lay there for a few seconds, before the claw stomped on her.

"AH HAHAHAHA!" Dracula said.

Alucard was guttered. He'd never seen this kind of behaviour from him before. The Dhampir's breathing had become heavy and his sword dropped to the floor. Simon flew out from the sword in confusion.

 _ **'Babe are you ok?'**_

The Dhampir didn't answer.

His body became cloaked in a different type of aura, a silver one. Before the young Dhampir took on his own transformation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alucard's body began to feel strange. He became cloaked in a black aura and the feeling felt very unnatural to him. He felt his body start to change its shape, a strange feeling.

Massive claws sprouted from his fingertips and his wings began to feel very heavy. His fangs grew painful, shape and long as his eyes turned from a golden colour to a deep red. Maroon scales started to form on his skin as his body grew in size and a long tail sprouted from the lower part of his spine.

 _ **'Shit...You look beautiful darling.'**_

 _'Only in the world of Simon Belmont would anyone find THAT beautiful.'_

Alucard had turned into a colossal gargoyle. The Dhampir was shocked at his transformation, but he knew what had to be done.

His father smirked at his son's new body. They were both roughly the same size and probably evenly matched and that was something that the old Count didn't like. If he was going to beat his son, then he was going to have to think outside of the traditional box.

Alucard used his massive claws to slash at his father's face. The Vampire wasn't pleased and he began to glow in a black light again. The master Vampire transformed again, but this time it was into a green dragon that had its wings underneath its arms. Alucard growled at this new transformation and he charged up a beam of pure dark energy. Dracula was hit with this at full force and he was sent to the other side of the room by his son's attack.

The Dhampir gave his father continuous slashed from his claws. But Dracula used his powerful legs to shove Alucard away and onto the Dhampir's back.

Dracula released a shock wave from his wings that hit the Dhampir directly. Forcing him to fall through the floor and onto the roof of the area below.

The two ghosts looked to each other in amazement at the heated battle. Simon went to check if Richter was ok and Trevor went to check on Maria.

"Trevor? What happened?"  
 _'I guess he didn't step on you. Anyway, Alucard got really mad because he thought you were dead so he transformed into a massive-'_

 _ **'Beautiful!'**_

 _'Gargoyle.'_

"Oh, that's not good is Richter ok?"

 _ **'He's fine, what the?'**_

"What is it?" she got up off the floor, dodged the massive hole in the floor and walked over to Richter.

She saw what Simon wanted her to see, "Is he pregnant?"

 _'Looks that way.'_

Simon slapped Richter's face in order to get him to wake up, "What!?"

"How on Earth are you pregnant?"

"It's a spell Maria. I wanted this baby."  
"ARE YOU MAD!?"

 _'Yeah, child birth is hard for a woman you know.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Father and son fought against each other like life long rivals. The fight was beginning to get pretty violent. Alucard's wings looked kind of tattered and Dracula had several deep scratches along his dragon body that bled crimson blood.

The dragon spat out fireballs at his son whilst he lay on the ground. Alucard used his tail to trip his father up and he lay on the rooftops.

Maria jumped down from the hole with a dagger in her hands. She impaled it into Dracula's heart and he vanished into dust.

The transformed Alucard gave a smile to Maria as he grabbed onto her and he flew back up to the Castle Keep.

Richter sat with his back to the hole and with his ancestral spirits all around him trying to stop his tears from falling. Alucard transformed back into his human form, which was badly damaged. It was hard for the Dhampir to walked over to Richter. The pain that the Vampire Hunter was feeling right now was like a monster had torn out a part of his heart and was now holding it in front of his face and he could get it back.

All the Belmont spirits were there, to try and help him with his sorrow. However the emotions from being pregnant and Dracula's death were just too much for him to handle and his only way to cope was to cry his little heart out, whilst the spirits gently rubbed and hugged him for comfort.

"Oh Richter." Maria said.

His weeps of sorrow got a little louder as Alucard painfully knelt beside him and hugged onto him. Richter stopped for a second and he looked up at the Dhampir. The hunter wasn't angry that Alucard had taken his lover away he was just very sad. When a human mated with a Vampire and the monster was to die. The human would react in two ways, rage or sorrow. Alucard held onto the Belmont warrior tightly as a piece of the castle's roof began to fall.

All the ghosts departed from Richter's side and Maria came closer to the two men, as Alucard teleported all three of them in a mist.

The three of them sat down on the other side of the cliff and watched Castlevania crumple. Soon to return at any moment. Watching the castle collapse didn't really help Richter in his sorrow. The tears slowly fell from his eyes again, but he didn't make too much of a big deal out of it like he did last time.

"So Richter, what made you stay with Dracula rather than killing him?" Maria asked.

Richter wiped his eyes before answering, "He knocked me out cold. When I woke up I was in chains."

"So he raped you?"

"Maria!" Alucard said.

The thought of his father committing such an act sicked the Dhampir.

"No he didn't. He just told me about his past mates and I just felt kind of sorry for him. Then we got to know each other. Before I knew it we were happy together."  
"I would say that it was cute if it wasn't Dracula."  
"He deserved to have someone for a while."  
"I can agree with that one Richter." Alucard said.

"Really?"

Alucard nodded, "When Simon died I felt like you do right now, all I could do was drown myself in my sorrow and that's how my father felt when he lost my mother. However, unlike my mother, Simon was forced to stayed on this plain and unlike you and I, my father reacted with rage against the human kind. Once you know about what happened to my mother and Elizabetha then it's easy to understand my father's actions."

"I see your point Alucard. But if my beloved died, I wouldn't try and kill a whole race."

"Maria, you're not a Vampire. You and the rest of the human race will never truly understand my father's pain."  
"What about Richter? He's human and he understands it."

"Well, this is the first time that the Vampire has died and not the human."  
"Men, they're always making excuses to prove themselves right!"

That comment made Richter laugh a little.

"It will be a lot easier for you to recover from my father's death Richter, than if my father was to still be alive and if you were to die."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 _(1 month later)_

Richter returned to the village of Aljiba, he had to face his wife whist he was seven months pregnant. He was so nervous. Simon stole a long black coat to hid Richter's bump from his wife. He walked up to his old house. His fist was ready to knock on the door when...

"Oh Annette, my darling. I love you." a male voice said.

"So what are we calling the baby?"

"Thomas Richardson."

 _ **'A Richardson! Holy shit!'**_ Simon lay on Richter's shoulder, _ **'You gotta get your woman back.'**_

"She's found another man."

 _ **'So, she's still your wife. Death to us part. She's yours forever and nothing can change that. Now hide the baby and knock.'**_

Richter obeyed his ancestors commands, he knock loudly on the door. Annette rushed over, skidding her slippers on the carpet.

"Hello." she said opening the door...Then slammed it again. Right in his face.

 _ **'Rude.'**_

She opened the door again about a minute later, with her pink fluffy dressing gown. She allowed Richter to enter and the man that was in the house had vanished. The Belmont tried to stay calm as Annette hugged onto him. She still cared for him.

"Richter...I-I was so worried. What did that swine do to you?"

"Nothing my love, he just had me under a spell that made me do tremble things."

"Oh Richter..." she sat him down on the sofa, "I can't imagine what kind of things he did to you. I'm surprised you're sane."

"What?"

"People go mad after they return from Castlevania."  
"My ancestors were fine."  
"Yes, but they were all exiled soon after. People thought that they were cursed or mad."  
"Lovely. So I'm cursed then."  
"No my darling."

"Mother." a voice from the other room said.

"In here darling!"

A child walking into the living room. He was no older than five years old. He had light brown hair and the Belmont icy blue eyes. Richter looked at the boy with a smile on his face.

"Mother, who is this?" the boy said.

"This is your father. Honey this is Matthew."

Richter picked up the child and place him on his lap, "You are so cute."

 _ **'Belmont children are.'**_

"Ah! Mother there's a ghost!"

"What? No there is not, stop being silly. I'll be back in a moment."

With that, Annette left the room and Matthew looked to his father with frightened eyes.

"But there is a ghost father."

 _ **'Boo!'**_

The boy nearly fell from Richter's lap when the ghost thrust himself into the boy's face.

"Simon."

"You can see it too." Matthew said.

"Yes this is your ancestor Simon Belmont."

"Belmont? But I'm a Richardson."

"I knew it. That man is not your father Matthew. I am. You are one of the ancient Vampire Hunting clan, the Belmont Family."

"But then who is that other man? And prove to me that I am a Belmont!"

Richter looked over to Simon, who turned himself from his orb form into his solid human form.

"Cuz old Belmonts can see the family ghosts kid." he said.

Matthew laughed a Simon's little trick that he pulled, but Annette walked back into the room.

"Who are you?" she asked the ginger.

"Soon to be your worst nightmare."

"Simon please." as Richter said that, Simon reverted back to beginning a ghostly orb and vanished from Annette's human sight. Humans could only see the Belmont ghosts if they were in their solid human state. Normal or non-magical people can't see them if they are in an orb form or a transparent human form. But Simon still floated around Richter.

"You have been cheating on me Annette."

"What? Richter how could you say that to me?"

"Matthew thinks he's one of the Richardson Family. I would rather die than let my son bare that last name."

"Richter!"

"It's true though."  
"Are you two having an adult moment?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." Annette answered.

"What's going on?" and the Richardson scum showed himself.

His hair was completely black and his eyes were a dark shade of brown. He wore a posh black suite. The Richardsons always like to stuff how much money they have in other people's face. The Renard Family were wealthy, but they never did this. The only reason why the Richardson Family are so wealthy is because the mainly stole other people's businesses back in the 1400s.

 _ **'And here he is! The douche that we all would like to shit on.'**_

"No Simon."

 _ **'You know she's pregnant.'**_

"I know." Richter whispered, "And you're having a baby with the guy. Even worse."  
"Richter it's not like that." she said.

"Than explain Annette, I'd love to hear your excuses."  
"First calm down."  
"I'm perfectly calm!"

The sudden shout made Matthew jump.

"Second, our son needed a father Richter and you-you were..." tears began to form at her eyes and Simon turned back into his solid human form.

"Don't pull that on him."  
"What the-? Where did he come from?" the Richardson asked.

"I don't know."  
"I'm here to kick your arse Richardson and it's not going to be pretty." he said as he clicked his fingertips and a fireball burned away in his hand.

Richter put Matthew and place him on the floor, he grabbed onto Simon's wrist, "There is no need for this."

And the flame went out, "Fine."

"Good."

"Look I'm just here to-"

"Steal a wife." Simon said.

"Let's go Simon, by the way. I'm taking Matthew." Richter said picking up the child.

"RICHTER! You can't do this!"

"Watch me." he said walking out the door.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Father, where are we going?" Matthew asked.

"To Aunty Maria's."

"Ah I see, we're dumping the kid on Maria. Classy."

"No Simon, we're all staying with her."  
"That works too, I guess."  
"We're staying with Aunty Maria. For how long?"  
"I don't know Matthew."

 _ **Servine; I regret to inform all of you that 4fireking won't be proof reading my stories any more. Well I don't think so I'm waiting for him to get back to me. He insulted my work, and I can't be doing with it. So my boyfriend has kindly offered to do it instead, so has his mum. This is the last chapter that 4fireking read.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _ **'Mathias?'**_

 _ **'Hello my love.'**_

 _ **The Vampire held his dear hunter in his arms with a feel of desperation. The Vampire King gently gripped his taloned fingers onto the hunter's bump.**_

 _ **'Not much longer now my love. Then our child shall be born onto this world and then I shall train him. To be the next Dark Lord...'**_

 _ **'What!?'**_

Richter sprung up from his bed, his breathing was heavy and his was sweating like crazy. His Vampire lover had been invading his sleep for a while now, but he'd never said anything like that before. It was like Telepathy, even though the Vampire was dead, he could still communicate to the hunter. All because they were mates. In Vampire lore, once a Vampire mates with a human, their soul is bound to them forever. The human can go onto kill themselves or they will do anything to bring the Vampire back from the dead, all because of their depression and Richter was beginning to feel it. The desperate need for the Vampire to be lying in the bed next to him, it was a strange sad empty feeling, like half of the hunter's heart had been taken out from his chest.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Maria came in with some warm soup in a bowl. She sat down on the left side of the bed and smiled at her ally. He returned it and took the soup from her hands.

"Thank you very much."  
Her smile soon turned into sadness, "You were crying out for him last night."  
"I'm not surprised, he's corrupted my mind Maria and I don't know what to do."  
"You poor thing. Maybe you should ask the priest."  
"You mean a confession. I'm not confessing to anyone about the baby."

"It's all confidential, you know that."  
"Yes but, the idea that a man could have a baby is unheard of in the eyes of religion. Only magic could do something like this and only the darkest kind. I can't turn to the church."

"At least give it a try."  
"I'll give it a go."  
"Great! There is a very nice nun there. I talk to her all the time her name is Sister Janice."  
"Janice? She was the nun that helped with my baptism."  
"Oh, that's a nice story. Now finish your soup." she said walking out the door.

Richter walked into the church with a massive black robe on again. He didn't want anyone to see the growing thing inside him. He regrets agreeing to have that stupid spell put on him. He'd been claimed by the Dark Lord, but he didn't want all of this. More like he didn't predict Mathias to fall to his own son and Maria. He was grateful for Maria coming to rescue him after all this time, but Mathias didn't have to die. The Vampire had stopped killing the people from the Town of Yomi, who happened to find themselves coming close to the castle. All because Richter told him to stop.

He took a deep breath before walking into the church.

As soon as he walked in and took his hood down, Father Johnson noticed him. The priest was lighting the candles at the alter, when he heard the door open and he saw Richter enter the church's holy walls. The priest had blond hair and wore a white robe, his eyes were a light blue. The man came over to the hunter and sat the pregnant man on one of the pews.

"It's lovely to see you so well Richter. What brings you here?"  
"I would like to see Sister Janice."  
"Oh, is there something the matter?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"They why don't you tell me?"  
"Maria said that I would feel a lot more comfortable telling a woman."

"Nonsense! Come on, out with it my child."  
"Ok."

Richter flicked his robe off and the priest was shocked. So shocked that his body began to fall off the pew. He couldn't take his eyes from the bump.

"How is this-? Are you?"  
"Yes Father and,... It's a spell that was put onto me by a witch."  
"A witch? When?"  
"When I went up to face Dracula." calling his lover by that name sent disgusting shivers down his spine.

"What happened? Did you kill the Vampire?"  
"No, he took me prisoner after he defeated me."  
"You're lucky you're not dead. So he put a spell on you then raped you?"  
"What? No, we... It's complex."  
"Wait, you and the Dark Lord, fell in love?"  
Richter nodded in slight shame, he knew it was wrong.

"I should have you killed for such heresy."  
"Please don't Father."  
"You have a devil's child inside you, why wouldn't I?"  
Richter didn't answer.

"I hope your ancestors are a shamed of you."

 _ **'Just kill him.'**_ a voice said.

Richter thought he was going mad. The voice sounded like Mathias. Suddenly, the sound of wolves soon followed. The voice was like a command and it didn't sound like it was addressed to the hunter.

At that moment, Fenrirs burst into the church by smashing the windows in the holy building. Richter pulled out the holy whip and the wolves bowed to the hunter. The Belmont dropped his defences and the monsters gave a playful growl.

'Out of the way my love, they are not after you.'

The wolves dodged passed Richter's frozen frame and they tore the priest apart. The sight was horrifying. There were about ten Fenrirs and each took a limb, well they tried to. Four ripped the arms and legs. Two others tore the head in two and the other four gnawed at the priest's decapitated body.

Richter nearly collapsed, but he was caught by a pair of arms. However, he felt the claws of a beast and jumped back up to his feet. An Incubus, Magnus.

"Calm down my Lord, they won't hurt you. We don't want to upset the baby." the monster said, "Come we shall find you a safe spot, until the master returns."  
"I am not going with monsters Magnus."  
"But we'll protect you. Humans don't understand that they is such a thing a same sex love. It's not wrong."  
"Your species are all about sex."

"I know, glorious. But come with us. The child will be happy here."  
"What about Matthew? You won't harm him."  
"Is that a condition for you coming with us?"  
"Fine Magnus, but let me say goodbye first."

The Incubus smiled, "Alright then. Meet be by the edge of town before the woods."  
"Ok."

Richter gently rubbed Matthew to get him to wake up. The boy was still asleep at seven o'clock on a Saturday, no church. The young Belmont rubbed his eyes and looked into his father's worried eyes.

"What is it father?"  
"I'm going to have to go away for a while Matthew."  
"Why?" his eyes started to tear up.

"For your safety."

"No! Don't go, not again!"

"I'm sorry, but I love you very much."

"I love you too father."  
"Your ancestors will be watching."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Incubus flapped his black bat wings as Richter came to the meeting spot. The beast was glad that there was no little Belmont with his master's mate. The Belmont looked the beast, with his black long talons deeply slashing the bark of a tree, sharpening the claws.

"I'm going to have to baby proof those."  
"Hell no!"  
"Stop sharpening them."  
"They need to be sharp Belmont."  
"Well, you're not holding the baby."

"Actrise foresaw that the child is a he."  
"Did she see what I called him?"  
"She did, but she didn't tell me. I'm just a Demon to her."  
"A powerful one at that."  
"Why thank you."

Magnus led the Belmont to a lake. The water sparkled in the rise of the morning sun and the plants around the water seemed to come alive. The lilly pads on the water had frogs that jumped in and out the water. The Wargs that surrounded the area lay on the water's edge, soaking their front paws in the cool water. It was a pleasant sight, that monsters would show.

 _ **'I believe that you'll be happy here.'**_

Night time fell pretty quickly and so did the temperature. Some of the Wargs had decided to gather around Richter, using their fur as blankets and pillows for him. They curled around his body like little soft puppies. Maybe monsters aren't so bad. Magnus had decided to take a dip in the cool lake with another Incubus. The two of them were getting a little bit too friendly. They were mating in the water. The Wrags that surrounded Richter's freezing body started to almost sign, if dogs can do that.

The two happy monster couple came out from the water and they lay on the ground with their wings wrapped around each other. "Cute." Richter said to them.

"Really." the icy blue haired Incubus said.

"So what do I call you then?"  
"I'm Cyril, you must be Richter. It's very nice to meet you."  
"You must excuse Cyril, he's still very young and still very innocent."  
"Magnus. I'm trying to make friends."  
Richter snickered to their cute chemistry. The two of them looked like they were made for each other. So cute.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Richter was having his daily grooming done by one of the Venus Weeds that came up to him and bathe him. He was in the middle of one of them brushing through his wet hair, when all of a sudden... The baby moved. He kicked with some force. His _'mother'_ held onto the lump in the pain and the Venus Weed looked at him with eyes of worry.

"Magnus! I think something is wrong."  
"What is it Aria?"

"I think its coming." Aria distressed.

"Crap!"

The Incubus grabbed Richter from Aria's peach petals and gently flew him down to the ground. Sadly, the Incubus couldn't really do anything. Because of his long claws he could easily scratch the baby or the _'mother.'_

"Hold on Richter. I'll Actrise."  
"Ok, I'll try."

"I'll stay here." Aria said.

"Me too." Cyril came out of nowhere and then came to Richter's side.

"Ok darling, but don't scratch him."

"Ok." Magnus soon flew away after his mate's answer.

The Incubus soon returned with the witch. She was in the market of Jova, getting Mandrake Root for a spell that she had been working on. She came right up to the distressed Belmont and she pulled his legs apart.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Richter looked up to the clouded up sky as his child was born. Actrise wrapped the child in a towel and she started rubbing the blood off. She didn't even care that Richter was so exhausted that his breathing was just short spluttered of air that managed to work its way into his lungs.

 _ **'Hold on my darling.'**_

The Belmont just wanted to tell Mathias that he was trying, but his body was rejecting his command to live. He managed to let out a faint cry that only Magnus heard with his supernatural hearing.

 _xxxxxxxxxx-(later)_

The child started to breath and it was a healthy baby boy. The child's hair came out as a light brown for some reason. Mathias' natural hair colour was a jet black and Richter's was brunette. The child's eyes were a golden colour, like Alucard's and he also had bat wings. The child looked like his _'mother.'_ Richter managed to pluck up the strength to raise his head and see his child, before Actrise pulled a menacing smile. The hunter looked to Magnus and the Incubus took the child from the witch, passing him to Richter.

"He's so cute." Richter said weakly as his eyes began to water.

 _ **'Don't cry darling.'**_

"I'm ok, it's just he will never be able to see you."  
 _ **'Richter, I'm immortal. Of course he will.'**_

"Sorry."  
 _ **'That's ok, what are we going to call him?'**_

"Dante."

 _xxxxxxxxxx (seven years later)_

Dante grew up quickly and time move too fast for the Belmont that was left on his own and had to take care of a child. The monsters would come, but it was mainly Magnus and a few others. The others were preparing for the Count's resurrection. He was due to come back in 1810, roughly. Sadly, Richter would be too old to see that day. So whilst he was asleep, Actrise infused his blood with a Philosopher's Stone, making him immortal. Richter sat on the river bank with the fanged child on his lap. The Dhampir lay across his mother's legs like a little puppy and the two of them watched the sun arise.

"Mother, you know it's my birthday soon."  
"Yes, I have not forgotten. How could I forget that?"

"I-I want to meet the ancestors."

"How do you know about them?" he said calmly.

"Magnus talks about them, sometimes. He said that you haven't seen them since I was born. Why is that?"

"They gave up on me. Your father is actually my family's worst enemy, but we had a strange connection with each other and then we had you. It was only Simon that gave me some advise on how to care for you."

"How does he know how to care for a Dhampir?"  
Richter chuckled, "He had a relationship with your brother."  
"I have a brother! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I-I don't really know. I haven't seen him in a long time. I might get Magnus to send him a message."  
"Would he come?"  
"I don't know Dante. He might, but he's a lot older than you."

"Yeah, how much older?"  
"A few centuries."  
"So he's not yours."  
"No." Richter smiled, "His mother was a woman named Lisa, who was the daughter of the powerful dark Sorcerer Cornelius."

"Wow, father must have like her."  
"Yeah, her father was a servant of your father and he introduced the two of them when your father's first wife Elizabetha died."  
"Oh, that's a shame."  
"It's strange actually, Lisa didn't inherit any of her father's magical abilities, not even the simple magic."  
"It must have went into brother."  
"I guess so."

Suddenly, Richter's head turned into the dark trees and bushes that were behind him. Dante looked up at him and the child allowed his wings to spread out, as what ever his mother was sensing came out.

"Hello there Dante."

"How does he know me?" Dante snapped.

"I'm your brother, my name is Adrian."

"Mother, is this really him?"  
Richter shook his head playfully, "Yes Dante. I guess you heard about his birthday request."  
"Yes." Alucard came to sit besides the two of them.

The older Dhampir took his cape off and stretched his wings from their flat position.

"Cool, will mine be that big?"  
"I shouldn't see why not."

"So, what's the matter then?" Richter said.

"It's Matthew."

"Matthew's gone?" Dante said.  
"He's been taken. By this strange organisation of hunters."  
"Oh my... Where is it?"  
"Richter, your ancestors are watching him."  
"SIMON, TREVOR, ANYONE!"

 _ **'Hi.'**_

Dante jumped at the sound of Simon's voice and Christopher wasn't too far away.

 _ **'Oh hi Grandfather Christo.'**_

 _'Hello Lucky.'_

"You two, where's Matthew?"  
 _'I'll tell him, he's with an order called the Order of Ecclesia.'_

"Order of Ecclesia? Never heard of them."  
 _ **'You remember that story that I told you, when I was sent into this strange portal thing and I saw Trevor, Sypha, Grant and this woman called Shanoa?'**_

"Yeah. Wait, was it a story?"  
"No, it happened." Alucard said.

"What the hell?" Dante said.

 _'We have reason to belive that the Order of Ecclesia want Dante.'_

"What? Why?"

 _'We don't know.'_

 _ **'To kill him you prick.'**_

"Simon!"

 _ **'Sorry, You should cover your ears child.'**_

"No, Does this mean that mother has to go away?"  
"Honey. You can come with."  
"Richter, this is not a good idea." Alucard said.

"I have the beasts of the night on my side, they follow my command."  
"Yes I know, but the Order of Ecclesia are trained hunters much like the League of Vampire Hunters that you used to work for."  
"He's coming with Alucard. That's final."

The older Dhampir sighed at the hunter's strange way of thinking. He was going to save one son by putting the other in danger.

"I shall take care of Dante."  
"No, I want to go with mother. I can prove to father that I am powerful."

"You don't need to prove yourself to him Dante." Alucard said.

"What's your relationship with father like?"  
"Not that great, me and some other hunters along with Trevor Belmont, destroyed him in 1476 and I destroyed him again to rescue your mother."  
"He didn't need rescuing."

"Well a young lady was worried about him, so I offered to help and I ended up destroying father."  
"Oh, is father a bad man then?"  
"Well, not towards your mother. According to him, your father just needs a mate."  
"Yes and you took that away from him. You're horrible to your own father." Richter said.

"Can I come with you mother?"

"Come on then. The wolves will be watching us."

"Yay!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Order of Ecclesia was a secret order that was located in the Aljiba woods. It was deep inside them and it made Richter wonder why he never found their hideout before. He'd been deep within the forest and he didn't find anything. The two of them arrive in the forest, with Alucard in wolf form. The wolf began to sniff around the area to find any trace of Belmont blood. It didn't take long for him to find the scent and they came to a massive boulder.

Simon possessed Richter and this scared young Dante. Seeing someone else in his mother's body seemed strange to him. The ginger Belmont punched the bolder four times and it broke in half.

That was when the whole order went into defence mode. A magical barrier appeared and Simon's soul was reflected out from Richter's body when the ginger tried to enter.

Only Richter could pass though the barrier.

He was the only one that was human and wasn't dead, so Dante stayed with his older brother for protection. They two of them hid out of sight, whilst Richter went in.

The order was decorated with lots of red curtains and ceremonial decor. The place was illuminated by mainly magical lights that hung from chandeliers and in tall candle holders. He moved with caution and his Perception ability was kept on high alert.

He suddenly felt Matthew's presence and he stopped in his tracks. He also felt the present of a woman. She had a strange dark power, which made Richter grip onto the wall in pain of the intense black magic.

Then she appeared.

She came from a pathway that Richter didn't see and the long black haired woman smiled when she saw that the Belmont warrior was in pain. He looked into her eyes and rode though the pain of the dark power.

"Who are you?" Richter said pulling himself up.

"Your ancestor knows me."  
"Shanoa?"

"Yes, now the order came up with this idea that kidnapping one child would bring you here. Well that worked."  
"How did you-?"

"We'll do a trade, Matthew for Dante."  
 _ **'Don't do it.'**_

"Why? Dante isn't a threat to humans. He's turning out exactly like Alucard. He's more human than beast."  
"Yes, but Belmont, what happens when Dracula returns? He only mated with you so he could have a child that was more powerful than Alucard."  
"Dante is not more powerful than Alucard."  
"He is. We don't know what he has inherited from you. He could have your Item Crash or Hydrokinetic abilities, you know the extent of your own powers, but with Dracula's powers in the mix. He's too much of a threat."  
"But, he's still a Belmont, so there is good in him. He could grow to be on your side. You haven't given him a chance."  
"Which side do you want him to be on?"  
"Neither. I don't want him to fight, I'm retired now. Just give me Matthew before I get Simon in here."

"He can't get though, there is a magical barrier all over the order."  
"He'll find a way."

"Good luck to him then, just give Dante up."

"You'll only anger Mathias, please leave him alone."

"Are you begging Richter?"  
"No." he sighed, "Please, give my son back."

 _ **'Richter, they won't hurt Matthew. Leave this to the beasts.'**_

 _'He will freak and they will kill him.'_

 _ **'You have a point. Ask if you can see him and tell him not to fear the beasts that come for him.'**_

"Can I see him?"  
"I guess so, then you can make your choice." 

Matthew was being kept in a cell that wasn't meant to hold a 12 year old. It was too scary for him, the poor child. When Richter walked into the room, Matthew jumped right onto him and began to cry.

"Father, I'll never leave your sight again."  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I think I'm jealous of Dante."  
"Why?"  
"Me and him had a fight before you woke up. He won, he said that I'm insuperior to him and that I will be his underling forever."  
"I shall be having a chat with Dante later, ok?"  
"Don't get soft on him father. Be firm."  
"Ok. Matthew you have to listen to me. This people want to take Dante away."  
"Why?"

"He's apparently too dangerous for humans. I'm going to leave you here."  
"NO!"  
"Wait, the beasts of the night will come for you, don't be afraid of them, just go with them. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Good boy."  
"Your time is up." Shanoa said.

Richter hugged Matthew and he walked out from the cell.

"So what is your decision?"  
"You can keep Matthew. I'm not giving Dante up."  
"Fine. But we will find another way to kill him." 

Richter walked out from the cave without Matthew. Dante was the first to come out of hiding and he gripped onto his mother for dear life. Alucard turned back into his human form and he walked up to the Belmont.

"Where's Matthew?"

"Your father has contacted me and the beast will come for him and take him to a safe place."

"He came up with that plan for a kid that's not even his."  
"Will this work mother?" Dante asked.

"As long as the beast appear in a massive swarms then it should work."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Richter found a high spot near the Order of Ecclesia, he cuffed his hands around his mouth and howled. There was a replay. The Wargs and Werewolves replied. The wolves of the night began to charge up to where the Order of Ecclesia was located. Sadly, they knew that the wolves were coming. Alucard transformed back into his wolf form to help with the ambush. Shanoa used her powers to fight back. She used her fire powers to defend against the wolves and protect the prisoner.

However, Alucard ordered a Fenrir to jump on the female warrior, whist he made a break for the cell. He dashed into the bars at full force, smashing them down. Matthew jumped at the sudden break in. The wolf looked at the child and pulled on his coat.

"Alucard?"

The wolf nodded, "I guess father's plan worked."  
The wolf jumped and smashed the bars that were located on the window. Matthew gave the wolf a kiss, before using the Dhampir Prince as a boost. Alucard transformed into his bat form to escape with Matthew.

Richter gave a second retreat howl and the wolves backed off.

"Shanoa, we need to get that Dhampir back. Before his father returns." Albus said.

"I agree, but he's going to be protected now."  
"True. We'll find away."

Matthew and Alucard charged straight up to where Richter was and the child immediately hugged onto his father. The human child looked towards Dante with an evil stare. Richter knelt down to see his two sons.

"I won't let this happen again Matthew."  
"It's all his fault." the human child said.

"What!? Not it's not!" Dante said.

"It's no ones fault." their father said.

"If Dante hadn't have been born then, maybe you and mother would still be together and..." tears began to cloud his eyes.

"Matthew, our relationship was...Complicated. I knew your mother had lost some interest in me. Simon did say that our marriage was going to go down the drain."  
"How did he know that?"  
"He saw the future Alucard and he told him about mine and Annette's failed relationship."  
"Alucard!"

"That hasn't happened to me yet Matthew, so you can't blame me yet."  
"Damn, I still blame Dante."  
"Stop it!" he said flexing his wings and hugging onto his mother.

Richter sighed as he picked up the two children and headed back home.

 _ **'Rough day huh.'**_ Simon said.

Richter lay on the bed, with his two sons safe and asleep, he could finally relax a little.

"You don't know the half of it."  
 _ **'No, I saw. I don't leave Adrian's side.'**_

"Oh yeah, you don't. Not that that's a bad thing."  
 _ **'So, what are you going to do about the squabbling kiddies?'**_

"Bash their heads together."  
' _ **Yeah! I did that to mine to. Twins are even worse.'**_

"I can only imagine. Simon?"

 _ **'Yeah.'**_ he said as he transformed into his solid form and lay on the bed.

"What's going to happen when Mathias returns?"

"Well, you will more than likely return to him. Separation anxiety you see."  
"Yeah, I feel it. Would you mind if I returned?"

"I wouldn't mind, cuz I am a Vampire's mate. I don't know how the others would feel. I would imagine that, if you keep Drac from killing people, then they should be ok with it. Then you can live happily."  
"It's not that simple though. The people that live around Castlevania, they will fear the day that he returns to a life of evil. They would send hunters to kill him. Walter didn't kill people, only when they came into the castle's walls."  
"That's very true. I don't know then. I tried."  
"Yes and I thank you for it. You have been very supportive, unlike the others."  
"Yeah." Simon said pulling his hair back a bit, "They don't really like Dante. The others, they fear him."  
"Why? They're dead."  
"You can still kill a ghost Richter."  
"Oh yeah...Medusa!"

Simon slapped his Grandson as hard as he could for even mentioning that serpent bitch that gave him nightmares and nearly turned him to stone.

"Why did you have to bring her up?"  
"I don't know, Trevor told me to do it when I turned 19, I guess I forgot about it."  
"He knows I hate her. She's the worst monster in the whole world."  
"Ok." _xxxxxxxxxx-(6 years later)_

Actrise lightly awoke Richter from his sleep. His eyes were still full of sleep as she smiled at him. The human male got up from his bed and looked at the witch.  
"The master has good timing." she said.

"Why?"  
"He's coming back, and you're ready to have a second child with him."  
"Really! He's coming back!"  
"Yes, we just need some of your blood. A drop or two."  
"Why?"  
"So the master is back at full power and so he will never die again. Can you spare a few drops for Mathias."

Richter had felt even more alone after Matthew left. The Belmont had trained his son in the ways of a hunter and passed the Vampire Killer onto him. Then he left to do what every Belmont has to do, destroy the creatures of the night. Dante was now 13 and Matthew was 24, the two of them grew up too quickly.

Richter nodded to the witch and the two of them teleported to Castlevania.

The coffin lay at the end of the room, with his lover inside. The man from the Order of Ecclesia, Albus was there. Richter didn't know why. He was involved in the revival. The Belmont lay in the coffin with the body of his lover, as Albus was about to slice Richter's had.

"ALBUS DON'T!" Shanoa screamed.

The man panicked and he stabbed the sword into Richter... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sword that Albus stabbed into Richter pieced the lower part of his abdomen. The Belmont warrior began to breathe heavy as the Vampire awoke from his death sleep. He smelt the familiar blood scent that he knew all too well. His eyes then darted to the human that lay next to him dying and fighting for his life. The Vampire's eyes started to flare up with tears as he held the human in his arms and noticed the crimson liquid of Albus' sword.

"How could you!?" the Count distressed.

"I think you deserve a real woman my Lord."

The enraged and heartbroken Vampire used his Telekinetic abilities to force Albus into a wall that had a spike on it. The spike went through the left side of the man's chest. He was still alive. Shanoa ran up to her old ally and managed to pull him off the spike. The man lay on the floor dying.

"Albus, hang in there."  
"Shanoa, I have made a mistake."  
"Yeah, you hit the Belmont."  
"I know, I'm-" at that moment Albus was gone and Shanoa stood up to face the Count.

"Be ready Dracula."  
"Why what have I done to you? Your friend just injured my mate." tears began to fall his face.

"I'm ok Mathias." Richter said weakly.

The Belmont put his blooded hand on his lovers face, "I'm not suppose to be alive right not."  
"Richter..."  
"It's ok Mathias, it's about time I joined my ancestors."

"No,...Please." he sniffed.

 _ **'You know, you can stay with him.'**_

"Simon? Yet lost." Mathias said coldly.

 _ **'No, I'm serious. Richter I spoke with the others and they don't want you ending up like us. Dead and miserable.'**_

"Simon, you're, not sad."  
 _ **'I'm very depressed actually, I can't be with Adrian and Drac knows how he feels when that Dhampir lost me.'**_

"All too well Belmont."

 _ **'You deserve to be happy Richter. Don't let us stop that happiness.'**_

"Oh Simon." Richter said as his eyes began to tear up.  
"I didn't expect that to come from you of all ghosts."  
 _ **'I have been with him for a long time and, he's like my own son.'**_

"That should be his father's job."

 _ **'Oh well.'**_

"Thanks Simon, but I don't think I can hold on."

"Actrise! Heal him."  
"Yes my Lord."

The witch placed her staff over the warrior's wound and a green light shone from the end of the staff. The wound slowly began to mend and Richter no longer felt like he was dying. The couple shared a hug, just before Shanoa pulled out a sword from one of her glyphs.

"I shall fight you now Dracula." she held the sword tight and with strength.

 _ **'Shanoa, leave it.'**_

"Why Belmont?"  
 _ **'I don't want to cause Richter any more pain. Killing Dracula will make him kill himself, maybe.'**_

"Really."

 _ **'Also he's at full power, you know...Giant dragon, have you not heard the legend.'**_

"Yes, the only time the Belmonts worked with the Richardsons."

 _ **'Yeah, so leave him alone. Otherwise you will be haunted by the whole family.'**_

"That doesn't scare me."

 _ **'Think about what happened in the Time Rift.'**_

"Oh God not that!"

"What happened?" Richter asked.

 _ **'Me and Alucard mated right in front of her, Cornell, Trevor and Grant. Then Trevor joined in with Grant.'**_

"That part didn't happen!" Shanoa said, "Grant did not have sex with Trevor."  
 _ **'Maybe they did.'**_

"Goodness Simon, I'm glad that you're dead."  
"Why did you do that?" Richter asked.

 _ **'To prove a point that I didn't give a shit about where and when I made love.'**_

"Right..." Mathias said.

 _ **'Are you going to leave the two of them alone?'**_

"I don't really have a choice in the matter. But, if Dracula starts plaguing humanity again the Order of Ecclesia and the future children of the Belmont family will be on his ass."

"Fine." Mathias said as Shanoa left the room.

Mathias' main servant, Giles misted into the room with Dante in his arms, "Look who I've got!"

"Dante!" Richter said as the child struggled from the Vampire's grip and he dashed to his parents.

"He's beautiful darling." the Vampiric said giving Richter a kiss.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Richter fell asleep next to Mathias with Dante in the bed. The three of them slept through the night, until Alucard misted into the room. The older Dhampir gave a light warning hissed to his father as Mathias jestered him to be quiet. Gently, the Vampire pulled Richter off him and he arose to talk to his son in another room.

"What are you doing back?"  
"For Richter and Dante."  
"So you're not going to destroy humanity?"  
"No."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Well, after what Simon said to Shanoa, I decided that Richter is better off if I stopped cursing humanity."  
"That's what you did for mother..."  
Mathias nodded and the two of them hugged onto each other. It had been a long time since they'd done that.

 _ **Servine; The end people. This was a good one don't you all think and thanks again to all of you for reading this and thank you 4fireking for beta reading it.**_

 _ **4fireking; It was my pleasure, I really enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Servine; Despite that it was an M rated yaoi.**_

 _ **4fireking; Yeah...**_

 _ **Servine; Well, I'm writing a Megaman X story and that is an M rated yaoi.**_

 _ **4fireking; Lovely.**_

 _ **Servine; I'll see you all later, bye.**_

 _ **4fireking; Bye.**_


	17. Trivia

Trivia

 _ **Servine; Of course this has become a thing now. By the way this part has not been read by 4fireking ok.**_

-The idea for this one came from Richter's Struggles. I wanted to do a story like that, but with Dracula and none of the other Castlevania characters really fit the role of Dracula lover, except for Richter.

-This story also comes from a picture on Deviantart by Candra that I saw. It was Dracula have sex with Richter, I don't know why it came up on Google Images. You can't find it any more, I don't think. I haven't checked. But Candra sparked the inspiration for this story... I should probably tell her that.

-Yes the Belmont ghosts are back and they're not going anywhere. If you are new to my Castlevania stories then theses ghosts are everywhere. I don't think they were in my first Castlevania story, The Secret of the Belmonts, but the have appeared in every Castlevania story that I have done. And they are my original idea, you can't steal it away from me. I'll be on your asses if you do. Willgm wanted to use them and I said no.

So the ghosts will be around for a while and the reason for them being on this plain was in Simon's Story.

-The idea of the ghosts turning solid comes from the program Charmed.

-The Dracula dragon thing comes from The Secret of the Belmonts. Where Leon teams up with Abraham Richardson (OC) to destroy Mathias' dragon form, that's his ultimate power in my Castlevania world.

 _ **Servine; Well I've got nothing else to say so bye... Oh and if any of you are waiting on the squeal for the For the Love of Crisis Core, it is happening. I just need to read over it an watch Cloudstrife8's abridged so I remember the plot of FF7. I haven't really got any time to play the actual game on my emulator. I'm too busy playing the Megaman X series, just done X4. Don't play it, unless you can master the timing and health needed for the final Sigma form. That fight was a bitch, even with cheat codes and I didn't use them from the beginning, it felt like a Devil May Cry game but on steroids.**_

 _ **Date Created; 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 2016**_

 _ **Date Finished; 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **May 2016**_


End file.
